I've Gotta Go My Own Way
by hannahpuckerman x3
Summary: TROYELLA Songfic: Gotta Go My Own Way, My first fan fic, please review
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

**I've Gotta Go My Own Way**

Songfic: Gotta Go My Own Way – Troy & Gabriella

This is my first fan fic, so please REVIEW, I would like to know if im any good at writing fan fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of these characters

* * *

Gabriella was lying on her bed crying. She can't believe that Troy had changed so much. The Troy that she had spent this last week with wasn't the Troy that she fell in love with.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Gabriella:** __Troy you've promised a number of times throughout this week that we would go on dates & you have never shown up & you're the one that asked me. When you give someone a promise, you're meant to keep it_

_**Troy:**__ Gabriella_

_**Gabriella:**__ No troy, you PROMISED me that we would have the best time of our lives this last week of summer, but I guess you didn't mean that promise either._

_**Troy:**__ I've been busy, we can still do all the things I promised that we would do_

_**Gabriella:**__ Troy, like I said, whenever you make a promise your meant to keep it, at the time the promises you made sounded good, but at this point in time, I don't want to be spending time with you, you've changed Troy Bolton, your not the same Troy that I fell in love with_

_**Troy:**__ Gabriella, that Troy is still here_

_**Gabriella:** __You can call me when that Troy comes back into your body_

_  
__**Troy:** __Gabriella, I love you.._

_**Gabriella:**__ Troy, (breathes heavily) listen,  
__I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away_

_**Gabriella looks at Troy then tears start to form in her eyes  
**__  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away_

_**Gabriella walks to a bridge that is near them & Troy follows**  
__  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away_

_**Troy:** __What about us, what about everything we've been through_

_**Gabriella:** __What about trust?_

_**Troy:** __You know I never mean to hurt you_

_**Gabriella:** __and what about me?_

_**Troy:** __What am I supposed to do_

_**Gabriella:** __I gotta leave but I'll miss you, I've got to move on & be who I am_

_**Troy:** __Why do you have to go_

_**Gabriella:** __I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_

_**Troy:** __Im trying to understand_

_**Gabriella:** __We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I've got to go my own way_

_**Gabriella starts crying & runs home leaving Troy crying at the bridge.**_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

* * *

I hope you all liked my first story, well can you all review for me please? & tell me if I should continue & help me with my next chapter? I will put another chapter up when I get 5 – 10 reviews.

Thanks Heaps!!


	2. Will You Take Me Back?

I've Gotta Go My Own Way

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

Sorry I haven't updated for ages!

Troy runs after Gabriella, he can't believe she broke up with him just like that, he had to find out if he could get her back, he needs her in his life. He got to her door & decided to climb the tree up to her balcony.

_(Troy knocks on the door)_

Gabriella: _(opens door) _Troy, what do you want?

Troy: Gabriella, listen to me, I know I might have changed but I'm still the same guy you met on winter vacation. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, you're the only one for me, no-one else & without you in my life I don't know what I would do

Gabriella: Well troy, if I mean that much to you, how come you stood me up on all the dates we were supposed to go to?

Gabriella stares at Troy waiting for him to say something

Troy: I missed them because I was too busy with basketball, but I know now that you better than basketball, Gabriella you are better than anything in my life, without you, my life is incomplete because you make me whole & Gabriella I love you, please take me back?

Troy fights back tears & Gabriella starts crying

Troy: Please tell me they are tears of joy

Gabriella: I don't know weither I can take you back, your not the same guy Troy

Troy: Gabriella, you don't know that, but all I know is that I need you because I love you

Gabriella: Troy, I love you too, but…

Troy looks at Gabriella then pulls something out of his pocket

Troy: I've been saving this for you

Troy pulls out a necklace with a love heart on it & on the back it's engraved saying _'T.B loves G.M'_

Gabriella: Oh my gosh, Troy it's beautiful

Troy: Gabriella, I know you said that you don't know weither to take me back or not but i'm giving you this necklace as a promise necklace because I promise from now until this day forward I will be there for you, even if it is at 3am & all you want is ice-cream

Gabriella just laughed

Gabriella: Troy, I will take you back, but can we just take it slow

Troy: Anything for MY GABRIELLA

Troy puts the necklace on Gabriella and they stand on the balcony and look out at the stars. Gabriella was so excited that her & Troy got back together that she can't wait to tell Taylor.

Ok, well that was my second chapter, I hope you like it & I was wondering if you can give me any ideas on the next chapter & what to put in it, REVIEWS PLEASE?

HighSchoolMusicalWhore


	3. Always & Forever

I've Gotta Go My Own Way

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

I'm going to try & updated everyday, remember TRY! lol

Gabriella was still in shock that she had gotten back together with Troy, today had been the best day of her life because now she knows how much she means to him. Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap when his mobile buzzed

Troy: Hello?

Troy's Mum: Troy where are you?

Troy: I'm at Gabriella's

Troy's Mum: I want you home now, it's getting late

_Troy hung up the phone & said his goodbyes to Gabriella_

Troy: I love you Gabriella Montez, you are the only girl for me

Gabriella: I love you too Troy Bolton

Troy had taken off & Gabriella ran into her room squealing. She went on her computer to see who was on msn, she saw Chad & Taylor online so decided to talk to them

_Gabriella – iiLOVEtroy_

_Taylor – ScienceGenius _

_Chad – AfroDude _

_Troy – Gabriella'sMan_

iiLOVEtroy: Hey Taylor, Hey Chad

ScienceGenius: Hey Gabriella, how are you

AfroDude: Hey Gabriella

iiLOVEtroy: im great actually because TROY & I GOT BACK TOGETHER

ScienceGenius: OMG that's so great see I told you that you guys would work things out & get back together

AfroDude: wow, Gabriella that's great news

_Gabriella'sMan has just signed on_

Gabriella'sMan: Hey baby

AfroDude: Hey babe how are you

Gabriella'sMan: Chad, I was talking to Gabriella

AfroDude: I knew that, god!

iiLOVEtroy & ScienceGenius: Geez Chad..

iiLOVEtroy: Hey baby, thanks for the beautiful necklace I love it

AfroDude: Little lovebirds, im going to go before this turns into a make out session over the internet, Taylor ring me later alright

ScienceGenius: Well im going too, ill ring you now alright, bye Troy & Gabriella

iiLOVEtroy & Gabriella'sMan: Laters Guys

_ScienceGenius & AfroDude have signed off_

Gabriella'sMan: Well babe, looks like it's just me & you

iiLOVEtroy: Yeah it does, Troy can I ask you a question?

Gabriella'sMan: Of course, anything

iiLOVEtroy: how come out of every girl in school you chose me?

Gabriella'sMan: Gabriella, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, when im around you I don't have to be anyone but myself, even if it's me being a dork because you love me for who I am. The first time we sang together made me realize how much I loved being with you & how much I love you. Always remember that baby you're the BEAT OF MY HEART

iiLOVEtroy: Troy, that's so sweet, I love you too baby always & forever, but I have to go because Taylor & Sharpay are ringing me, ill talk to you tomorrow at school, I love you

Gabriella'sMan: Ok baby, ill miss you & i love you lots

_Gabriella'sMan & iiLOVEtroy have signed off._

So guys what do you think? Is it ok? Can anybody give me any ideas on what to put for the next chapter?

Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

HighSchoolMusicalWhore


End file.
